Machines used in mine sites and other like worksites can be large, complex, and relatively difficult to operate. For example, such machines may include one or more operator stations where a machine operator may sit during operation of the machine. While such operator stations are typically located at a central location on the machine to provide the operator with as much visibility as possible, such operator stations are inevitably characterized by one or more blind spots. For example, due to the size of the machines used in mine sites and other like worksites, an operator sitting in an operator station may not be able to see objects located in close proximity to the front end, rear end, and/or sides of the machine. Such machines may also include one or more ladders, railings, chains, safety covers, engine compartments, and/or other like components that may further hinder operator visibility.
Additionally, such machines may include work tools and/or other like components configured to assist in removing, hauling, moving, and/or otherwise handling large quantities of earthen material at the worksite. Such material may include, for example, dirt, rocks, sand, pavement, and/or minerals typically associated with such worksites. Due to the size and maneuverability of the work tools connected to the machine, however, an operator sitting in an operator station may not be able to see objects located in close proximity to the work tool.
In order to mitigate the risks associated with such blind spots, worksite machines typically employ a detection system configured to sense objects located in close proximity to the machine. Such an exemplary system is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2011/0268247 to Shedlock et al. (“the '247 publication”). The '247 publication teaches a scanning apparatus including an X-ray detector system. The detector system is configured to scan the environment proximate the scanning apparatus in response to user input, and to generate an image of a scanned object.
While the scanning apparatus of the '247 publication may be configured to generate one or more images of various objects, such systems are not configured to address the blind spot problems described above. For example, in machines employing a machine detection system, a scanning apparatus similar to that described in the '247 publication may be positioned on top of the operator station and/or at various other locations on the machine. During calibration of these systems, the scanning apparatus may detect one or more of the ladders, railings, chains, safety covers, engine compartments, and/or other components of the machine described above. In order to avoid unnecessarily notifying the operator of such components during operation of the machine, one or more software-based filters may be created for use with the machine detection system. Such filters may, for example, define regions on or around the machine within which detection is not possible due to the location or configuration of the scanning apparatus. As is the case in the example above, such filters may also define regions on or around the machine within which detected objects will be intentionally ignored to avoid falsely alarming the operator.
For ease of configuration and calibration, machines of various types often employ the same (i.e., a general/universal) software-based filter for use in conjunction with such machine detection systems. This universal filter is designed to be larger than necessary to account for variations in the size, number, location, and/or configurations of the various components attached to worksite machines. Portions of the universal filter are also enlarged to account for variations in the size, number, type, range of motion, and/or configurations of the various different work tools used with such machines. As a result, the universal filter typically employed by such machine detection systems may avoid notifying the operator of machine components, fixtures, or work tools during operation. However, since such universal filters are not tailored to closely match the particular configuration of the machine on which the machine detection system is used, such universal filters lack a desirable level of sensitivity.
The disclosed systems and methods are directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.